One of the biggest problems in the petrochemical industry is bundles being damaged by contractors during shut downs by using cables and straps on the bundles to move them, or by using conventional tong lifting devices which tend to damage the tubes which come in contact with the cable or tong.
The industry desires a means to cut labor and cost in handling bundles whether loading them in a truck or moving them around the work yard, into the shop, around the cleaning pad, loading and unloading trucks, or for putting bundles into the shells.
The bundle lifting device of the present invention is the safest way to lift a tube bundle without any damage to the tube bundle. Once a bundle has been picked up, it is impossible for it to come out until it has been sit down and the weight relieved, releasing the tube bundle. The lifting device is maintenance free. The present invention may be used in combination with conventional lift trucks or fork lifts to move a 18 to 25 ton tube bundle in a matter of minutes. Other devices which are delicate and heavy such as, U-tube bundles, pillbox bundles, floating head type bundles, or even distillation columns may be carried with the present invention.